


Family

by Josh89



Series: Family Ties [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, parental approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Reid meets JJ's father.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline - Immediately after Discussions.

“What were the two of you talking about in there?” Reid queried as his girlfriend sank down on the couch next to him, handing him a cup of coffee and putting her own cup on the small coffee table in front of them.  
JJ smiled in response. “Oh, nothing in particular. She just wanted to know how I was doing. With… well, you know, with the pregnancy and everything that’s happened. And to make sure that I was happy” she replied.  
“And are you? Happy, I mean”.  
JJ smiled in response, shifting to rest her head on his shoulder and smiling up at him, one hand resting on her (still-flat) stomach. “I am, yeah. More so than I have been in a long time” she replied softly.  
Reid smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his girlfriend’s forehead. “I’m glad to hear it. I like it when you’re happy. And I plan to make sure to keep it that way for as long as possible”  
“You’re not the only one who likes when I’m happy” JJ responded softly.  
She relaxed further into his embrace, feeling his slender arms wrap around her, and she smiled softly before closing her eyes. “Why don’t you get some rest, Jenn? I’ll wake you when the rest of your family get here” he suggested idly.  
She yawned widely. “Promise, Spence?”  
Her boyfriend nodded solemnly. “Promise”  
Smiling tiredly, JJ snuggled closer to her boyfriend, making herself comfortable in his arms. “I love you”.  
And with those words, she closed her eyes, falling immediately into a deep sleep. Reid smiled softly, pressing a second soft kiss to his girlfriend’s forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds longer than usual as he savoured the sweet scent that was so different, so special, so uniquely… hers. “Amazing. Simply amazing…”  
He didn’t realize he had spoken aloud until Sandy, who had settled herself in a worn chair of brown leather which he had previously overlooked, spoke. “What’s amazing?”  
Reid glanced up, blinking in surprise. “Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I’d said anything out loud”.   
JJ’s mother nodded. “Understandable. So what’s amazing?”  
“Well… your daughter is. It’s just… I’ve never met anyone quite like her. The way that she’s dealt with everything in her life, and come out this strong, beautiful, brilliant, funny, loving woman, who knows when to work hard and be strong, but also has no trouble with letting her guard down and allowing the people around her to see who she really is. The way that she’s not afraid to love with her whole heart, despite everything that we do, and see, every day. That’s what’s amazing”.  
“I can understand that. For the record, she thinks that you’re amazing too”.  
Reid reached out with his free hand, picking up his coffee and taking a mouthful of the liquid, savouring it as it slid down his throat, before setting the cup back down. When he next spoke, there was a slight hint of disbelief to his voice. “Really?”  
“Really”  
At that very moment, the front door opened, and a tall, blonde-haired, man stepped through, pulling the door shut behind him. “Sandy, you won’t believe the…”  
Whatever he was about to say was lost as he caught sight of JJ and Reid. JJ’s mother smiled at the man. “Robert, this is Spencer, Jenny’s boyfriend. Spencer, this is Robert, Jenny’s father”.  
The older man glanced appraisingly at the young man whose shoulder his daughter was leaning against, eventually giving the brown-haired younger man a smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Spencer. Jenny has told us a lot about you. All good things, naturally”  
Spencer blushed. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Jareau. I’ve heard a lot about you too”.   
Remembering the promise that he had made to his girlfriend only minutes before, he lowered his head, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his girlfriend’s head right above her ear. “Jenn, your dad’s here”  
Blue eyes flickered open almost immediately, and the young woman yawned momentarily, smiling as she saw her father, and getting to her feet to embrace the older man. “Hey dad”  
The older man smiled, shaking Spencer’s outstretched hand as the younger man stood as well. “How are you, Jenny?”  
JJ smiled, taking her boyfriend’s hand in hers and giving it a soft, reassuring, squeeze. “Honestly? Still trying to get used to… being pregnant… but I can honestly say that, right now, I’m happier than I have been for a very long time”.  
“I’m glad to hear it. We both are”.  
JJ nodded. “Good. Will Lily and her parents be joining us for dinner, by the way?”  
“Actually, yes they will be. They should be here fairly soon in fact. Spencer, do you have any preferences food-wise?”  
The young profiler shook his head. “I hate creamed spinach. Apart from that though, I’m fine with anything. Thank you for asking though”.  
JJ’s father nodded thoughtfully. “You’re welcome. You’re a good kid, Spencer. I can see why our Jenny likes you”.  
Spencer blushed again. “Thank you. That means a lot”.  
“No, thank you for looking after her”  
Reid shrugged. “I’m just doing what any good boyfriend would do. As long as Jenn’s happy, then so am I”.  
And he meant every word.


End file.
